Rollplay Solum Episode 41
Recap Day 30 (Tuesday) The party are in the large town of Vallark. Vallark is Amos's hometown. Amos talks with Kharne about the local Arena, and the two head over to the Arena. Dante & Varnouche head shopping to get the components summon familiars each in their own ways. After getting the ingrediants, the both cast the spell. Varnouche summons his bat again, Dante summons an imp. At the arena, Amos & Kharne speak with the owner, Olso the dwarf, about Kharne fighting tomorrow. Kharne is matched with a tall but scrawny Human named Vark. Vark has white hair and uses a mace. The party meet up an inn and rest overnight. Day 31 (Wednesday) The whole party head to the Arena together. Dante & Varnouche get seats in the audience, Amos & Kharne are backstage. After some other people fight, it is time for Kharne and Vark to fight. Olso announces the fight and it begins. The two wait for the other to make the first move, Kharne ends up the one blinking first and charges in. The two exchange blows back and forth. Vark then throws sand in Kharne's eyes, but Kharne dodges. Kharne knocks Vark to the ground viciously and Vark surrenders. Kharne wins. (Kharne gets 100 exp) Vark and Kharne go backstage again. Olso pays Kharne 20 silver. Amos screws up and says double or nothing for Kharne to win tomorrow. Olso accepts happily. Day 32 (Thursday) Before the fight, Varnouche offers to castse a spell to help Kharne in the fight, but Kharne declines the cheating. Everyone gets back to the Arena again. Kharne is to fight the Glasgow Twins. Dante puts a 10 gold bet on Kharne with Jackson the Bookie. Later in the day Kharne and the Glasgow Twins are announced. The Glasgow Twins, Barkva & Jingle, are in chainmail, shield & spear. The two flank Kharne, Barkva in the front, Jingle in the back. After exchanging some blows, Barkva backs off but gets an vicious opportunity attack from Kharne, accidentally killing him. Jingle tries to keep fighting Kharne, but gives up and crawls over to his brother in tears. Kharne accepts the surrender as the crowd cheers. Dante goes back to Jackson the bookie and gets his 20 gold. Kharne goes backstage again. Olso warns Kharne not to kill someone next time. Kharne goes to Jingle and gives him 10 silver & and a nosering worth 10 silver. (Kharne gets 100 exp). Olso offers Kharne to fight on Saturday, which is the blood-sport day, where death is allowed. Kharne accepts. Day 33 (Friday) The party visit the Temple of Martha, where Kharne pays for some holy healing. The cleric there however rejects the officer of attending the patch on Saturday. Amos gets some charcoal posters of Kharne made and put around Vallark to hype him up. Day 34 (Saturday) The party return to the Arena. Admission is triple today. Varnouche & Dante get tickets for seats. Dante goes back to see Jackson the Bookie. Kharne will be fighting Poulton the Berserker. Dante tries to use magic to cheat on a bet, but is caught, and Jackson calls for the arena guards. Dante is beaten and kicked out, and when Varnouche defends her friend, he is also kicked out. The fight between Kharne and Poulton the Berserker begins. The two attack one-another with their axes, with Kharne getting some heavy blows in. The two lose their axes in the fighting. The two go to grab each-other's axes and wait for the other to make the first move. Kharne ends up throwing a javelin in Poulton the Berserker's chest, then goes in and decapitates Poulton the Berserker. Kharne returns backstage and gets paid 20 gold. (Kharne gets 450 exp). Kharne and Amos eventually find Varnouche & Dante outside the arena. Dante has been beaten up and had all his gold stolen from him by the arena guards. The party return to the inn, the Stinking Dwarf and rest overnight. Kharne hires a prostitute for himself and Dante. Day 35 The party set out for Onskar on their job to pick up the uncut-jade for Gurn the jade merchant in Jaderun. Day 39 The party arrive in the village of Carwic. The party decide to rest here for 3 days before continuing on to Onskar. Day 42 The party finish their long rest and move onward to Onskar. On the way to the town of Hund the party see 10 Orcs (5 archers & 5 swordsmen) across the King's River. Orcs aren't know to be in this area, and typically are more to the south. Kharne calls out to the Orcs in Orcish and the Orcs agree to leave the party alone. The two groups go their separate ways without a fight. The Orcs head Eastward on their side of the river. In the late afternoon the party arrive in the town of Hund and they get rooms at the inn. No one in the party will pay for a room for Dante, so he leaves and walks the streets of the town. Dante go to a different tavern and tries to have his Imp (while invisible) untie a purse-string on a wealthy merchant (Hector the Weak), but the plan fails and the imp becomes visible and flees the room. Dante rendezvous with the Imp an hour later at a prearranged spot, the two then rest for the night in a barn. Day 43 The party arrive in Onskar in Mid-afternoon. The party seek-out someone named Bertrude Hammer-Smith who they are to pickup the jade. The party get to Bertrude's warehouse, but he is despondent, some Orcs stole Jade from him a week ago. Amos offers to go after the Orcs for 150 gold. Bertrude offers to pay 100 gold. The party counter with 100 gold and ownership of some of Bertrude's slaves. Bertrude's agrees to giving away 4 slaves. The party are lead to the scene of the crime, where they will track the Orcs. Experience 185 exp each Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes Category:Age of Might Episodes